The Day My Life Changed
by Twilightvampire17
Summary: Jumpy has gone her whole life, searching for the one soul who would understand. What will she do when she finds its a human who holds this love?


The Day My Life Changed.  
By Jumpy Moretti

The day my life was changed forever, the day I will choose to remember for the rest of forever is the day I saw your face. In all my years, both human and vampire I had never seen a creature with more beauty. From a distance your lovely face could be mistaken for a vampire. If only the scent of your blood would never give you away.

Your deep green eyes looked into my golden eyes. I had always believed you could see into the depths of a person's soul just by looking into their eyes. Whenever I looked right back at someone they always turned away. Their fear showing. Most humans were afraid of us for reasons they weren't really sure of. But when I looked into your eyes, the color of the deepest grass in Ireland, I saw not fear but something else I had never seen on a human. Sympathy. You understood, somehow. You understood that this wasn't an easy life.

For the first time in my life as a vampire, I broke eye-contact first. As I moved about the room I heard you laugh at some joke the man next to you had told. How sweet was that sound! That sound was something anyone would trade their soul for. When I took my leave I scanned the room once more. Looking for your inhuman, humanly face. I sadly saw nothing more of your beauty that night.

I went back to my home. I went back to my job as mafia boss. My days were spent wishing for night to come. For when night came, I would remember your face with all the details. I would remember exactly how you looked at me. I would remember the sound of your laugh. Pretend you were laughing by my side. I knew this feeling, but I didn't know your name. I was in love with a nameless beautiful human.

I kept my secret to myself. I never told my brother, nor my best friend. They would think me foolish for feeling like this. But I had never had this exact feeling before. I knew love, but this was insanity. I felt that I needed to inhale your scent or fear dying. I tried to ignore the aching in my breast. Although whenever I went outside my eye would always catch a blade of grass that the sun had decided to highlight, it seemed just for me. The blade of grass the exact color of your eyes, and the aching would come alive once more.

Sometimes I would go out into town with my guards. I would turn backwards in the streets when I heard any sort of human laugh. But the laugh never held the right amount of magic. No laugh ever sounded quite right.

I searched for your face in the crowd at the market. None were ever as beautiful as you though.  
None ever had the exact same color nor shape to their eyes. Of all the people I had contact with, none were you!

Soon my brother and Rizzo noticed how I was behaving. More erratic then usual. I needed to find you. I just wanted one more look, one more laugh. I was confident that I could walk away from you, If I caught one more glimpse of your beautiful face.

One cold misty night, a few months after I first saw your face, I knew what I had to do.  
I had many connections, I could simply find out your name. From midnight until dawn I imagined what sort of name you would have. It would have to match your face, beautiful and yet hidden. Mysterious and alluring. I called the man who had thrown the party. I described you to him. He thought for a moment, and then told me your name. I hung up the phone, surprised and content. Angelo Moretti, I thought to myself. You had a handsome name for a god-like creature. And your name sounded somewhat familiar, like I had heard it before and should remember it.

I dialed yet another number. I knew the name of my love, but I knew nothing else. Before the night was over, I would know. I would know that you were Angelo S. Moretti, you were 24 years old, and yirour bthday was December 10th. You were born in 1984, I was already 76 years old. I also knew that you were the nephew to the head of another mafia. A rivaling mafia, Don Carlo Moretti's mafia.

I laid my head in my hands and resisted the urge to cry. I was in love with the enemy.  
How could I have let this happen? I knew in that instant I could never tell Rizzo or Scorpius or any of the other family. I had been putting it off, honestly planning to tell them that I was in love. But now if I mentioned love, they would ask who with, and I could never lie. This love was forbidden, dangerous even. I sighed and lifted my head. And I knew in my frozen heart that I wasn't going to let it die.

I struggled with myself for days. You see with all the information that I had discovered on you, I had found your address. I knew only one thing was stopping me from going. Not Rizzo, nor my brother. I could handle them. I was frightened in how you would react to me. You see I had spent all this time loving you in secret I had never thought once that maybe you wouldn't love me back.

In the end, I decided it was worth the rejection, just to see your face once more.  
I stole out of the house, late one night. Past the guards and alarms. After all even vampires had to sleep.  
I made my way across the near empty town. Due to my speed I made it to your house, and had disabled the alarm in 5 minutes.

I found your room quickly, I followed your scent. I opened your door slowly, expecting you to be sleeping. But I was surprised. Your bright wonderful, green eyes started at me in wonder. My mouth formed into and 'O'. My memory of you hadn't done your face justice. It was even more beautifully perfect then before.

You stood and came near me. I was surprised again, most humans backed away. Especially if you had had broken into their home, not to mention their room. Your intoxicating smell was burring my throat. And you kept moving ever closer. You smiled at me, which made my knees go weak. Your gentle hands reached out to touch my face. I stood still where I was. Frozen by an unexplainable shock.

Your fingers felt soft on my hard skin. My golden eyes now started at you in wonder.  
You moved in to bring your mouth to mine, and then it was the kiss I had been waiting eternity for. The one that set my soul aflame.

My love had not been rejected. It had been embraced.  
I pulled away, the taste of a forbidden love fresh on my lips.  
We both whispered a name and our voices carried off into the night.

"Angelo."

"Jumpy."


End file.
